Buried
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper is kidnapped and Buried alive and Tony only has three hours to find her! Pepperony! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while…..got to love 10 page essays for school….-_- ….Sorry I meant to write something for Halloween but I forgot! My bad! So I'm going to post this now.)**

Pepper couldn't breathe. All the air was slowly leaving the small space around her. _I'm not going to make it am I?_ She asked herself as her eyes slowly began to shut. _Don't blame yourself Tony_….was her last thought.

**4 Hours earlier…**

Tony smiled at Pepper. He was proud of her. That day was the end of the year assembly, some kids got awards and Pepper was one of them. The three friends started to make their way to the gym when Pepper stopped. "Oh! Forgot my backpack! I'll meet you guys there!" she said running back to one of the classrooms. Tony frowned but shrugged and walked with Rhodey to the gym. Pepper ran to the empty classroom and went to retrieve her backpack. But someone came up behind her and put a cloth over her nose and mouth she struggled but quickly passed out.

Tony and Rhodey chatted until the principle cleared his throat into the microphone. "Good afternoon Tomorrow Acedemy. I'm presenting this award to a talkative, smart young woman who achieved so much this year at the Academy. Will Pepper Potts please step forward?" he asked. But Pepper didn't come forward. "Where's Pepper?" Tony asked and Rhodey just shrugged. "Pepper?" asked Principle Nara. The gym now started to buzz with talk. Tony frowned as a screen started to lower behind Nara. All the students of Tomorrow Acedemy looked toward the screen. Tony was now worried when the screen had words pop up saying _1 Message for Tony Stark_.

Tony stood and walked across the gym floor closer to the screen. The words stopped blinking and a video began to play. Whoever was holding the camera moved and aimed the camera at a figure lying on the ground. Tony's eyes widened in horror Pepper was lying on the ground unconscious. Whoever held the camera put it down and moved into the frame. He wore a ski mask and all black clothing. He knelt down next to Pepper and gently stoked her cheek with a knife. Tony shook with anger as he watched the video. The man with the knife moved Pepper so she was on her back. She started wake up Pepper gasped in surprise and fear. The man chuckled and stabbed her in the side. Pepper let out a cry of pain. The man tossed the knife behind him and picked up Pepper he moved to a hole in the floor and tossed her into it. He moved back to the camera and picked it up he walked back over to the hole. All everyone saw was Pepper lying in a coffin holding her side. The man laughed and kicked the coffin lid closed and pile dirt then cement over the hole.

The video ended and words scrolled across the screen again _Have fun finding her Stark_ then a clock appeared ticking down the time Pepper has to live. Three hours before she dies. The gym was deadly silent. Tony was already out the door running to the armory. Rhodey stumbled off the bleachers running after his friend.

Rhodey panted holding a stitch in his side as he ran into the armory to see Tony typing away at his computer breathing hard. Rhodey went over to his friend. Tony was shaking a few tears escaped his eyes. "Don't worry Pep….I'll find you. " Tony murmured to himself. "And when I know you're safe. I'm going to hunt down that bastard and kill him." He growled. Rhodey's eyes widened _god help the man Tony's after….he'll need all the help he can get_ he thought.

Pepper held her side and tried to not to panic. Her air was limited she had to stay calm. She moved and gasped at the pain in her side. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Pepper held onto her side to try and slow the bleeding. Pepper started to fully cry now because all she could ask herself _was Am I going to die? _

**(A/N Cliffhanger mostly because my mom yelled at me to do my math homework or she'll throw my computer out the window…O.o please review! Oh and don't worry more stuff coming soon! Like new chapter for Forever and new stories!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while….Halo 4 came out….hehe….-_- I'm such a dork. Hahaha **

**Tony: Just get on with the story I have to find Pepper!**

**Me: Ok! Ok! Geez! **

**Tony: she doesn't own IMAA. Story time!**

**Me: you are soooo pushy! :P**

_Pepper held her side and tried to not to panic. Her air was limited she had to stay calm. She moved and gasped at the pain in her side. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Pepper held onto her side to try and slow the bleeding. Pepper started to fully cry now because all she could ask herself was Am I going to die? _

Tony watched the video over and over again waiting to catch something so he could pin point Pepper's location. "Computer turn up the volume but mute the kidnapper and Pepper." He said and the computer did as it was told. Tony listened closely and caught the slightest sound. The sound of construction. "Rhodey!" Tony shouted. Rhodey ran out from the back room "What did you find something?!" he asked rushing over to where Tony was standing. "Listen…." Tony said playing what he found. Rhodey listened "Construction?" he asked not understanding what Tony was getting at. "Construction. We can search where construction was being done at the time the video was being made to pinpoint Pepper's location!" Tony said typing furiously in to the computer. Rhodey nodded now understanding what Tony was getting at but frowned. "But how can you tell what time it is?" he asked. " Well if I did my math right….which I did. We last saw Pepper when we were going to the gym which was at two-thirty….we sat in the gym for a half an hour before Nara started to give out awards….so about three is when we got the message….." Tony started mumbling the rest. "Hey earth to Tony!" Rhodey said nudging his nervous friend. Tony looked up worry in his eyes "Oh uh sorry Rhodey…." He said. "It's alright man…and don't worry we'll find her." Rhodey said and Tony nodded "Uh the time the video was taken was at two-fifty." Tony said searching through the computer.

(With Pepper)

The air was getting thinner. Pepper began to get light headed and the pain in her side began to burn. She began to think there was nothing else she could do but think. _I hope whoever kidnapped me dies in a hole…like the one I'm in…I hate being the damsel….it really sucks. I became Rescue for a reason. Well a couple of reasons actually…1) Cool freaking armor! 2) I don't have to sit around and wait for the guys to come back and worry about them and 3) I don't have to be the damsel anymore. Well that didn't work…_Pepper just kept thinking as she slowly ran out of air.

(Back with Tony)

"RHODEY I GOT IT!" Tony yelled. Rhodey jumped out of the control chair. "Where is she?" he asked going over to Tony who was already getting in his armor. "She's at a construction site on 39th street." Tony said flying through the air holding a purple backpack. "Tony man you have to get to her soon! She has twenty minutes left!" Rhodey said through the com system. Tony increased his speed. He flew through the air like a bullet. _I'm coming Pep….I won't let you die…._Tony thought as the construction site came into view. "Computer scan the area and look for similarities between here and the video." Tony said desperately. "Scan complete. Video was taken right below user." Tony's armor chirped. Tony flew to the ground and looked at the ground looking for anything that may have been recently added. Then his eyes rested on the ground. He stared only for a moment before he blasted the ground with his uni-beam. Before the ground was blasted into pieces it read **Here Lies Pepper Potts.** Tony blasted the ground revealing a coffin. Tony quickly hefted the coffin out of the ground. He opened it and tears formed in his eyes.

Her eyes were closed and her clothes covered in blood. Tony gently picked Pepper up and cradled her in his arms. "Come on Pep…you're going to be ok. I promise." He said and flew to the hospital. Tony watched as the doctors rushed Pepper into emergency. He armored down and sat in the waiting room his head in hands. Rhodey ran in panting "Hey…how's…..Pepper?" he asked in between breaths. Tony looked up "I don't know…." He said tears in his eyes. Rhodey shook his head "Man this isn't your fault. You couldn't have know that Pepper was going to be kidnapped and…"Rhodey said but stopped at the end. Tony shook his head "I could have gone with her to get her backpack….I…" Tony said shaking his head. Rhodey sighed and sat down next to his best friend. They sat there and waited to find out if their friend was going to make it.

Hours past without any word they sat in the waiting room just waiting. Until a doctor came out. "Are you here for Pepper Potts?" he asked and Tony's head shot up. He stood and nodded. "She is stable and healing. We want to keep her here for a few days but other than that she will be just fine." The doctor said with a smile. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?" he asked eagerly. The doctor smiled and nodded "She is in room 112 but still asleep." He said then left to tend to another patient.

Tony saw Pepper and balled his fists. She was pale and breathing slowly. He moved and sat next to the bed. Rhodey came in and stood on the other side. He shook his head "So what happens now?" he asked. Tony tore his eyes away from Pepper "First when Pepper wakes up I tell her how I feel about her….and second I hunt down that…." He said but stopped not wanting to get worked up. "Don't worry man we'll find him." Rhodey said with a small smile. Eventually Howard walked into the hospital room "Tony what happened?" he asked worriedly Tony looked up at his dad. "Pepper was kidnapped stabbed and buried alive." He said looking back at Pepper. Howard looked shocked "Will she be ok?" he asked putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Tony nodded "Ya…" he said not looking away from the redhead. Howard understood that his son was in love. He just didn't tell anyone. "Tony I understand that you care for Pepper but don't waste away trying to find who did it. Be patient revenge isn't the answer." He said and left his son alone to think.

_Dad's right_ Tony thought shaking his head and he looked at Pepper "Love you Pep…wake up soon so I can tell you again….and again and again….." he said and held her hand.

**(A/N what do you think? End it there or have Tony catch the SOB? Please review and sorry that ending was really cheesy! Oh and I have an idea for a longish story if anyone wants it…I don't have the time for it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper slowly changed out of her hospital gown behind a large curtain in her room. A knock at the door made her look up and shout "Just a second!" she pulled on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and answered the door. Tony stood there holding a small bouquet of white tulips; he had a shocked look on his face. "Pepper!?" he asked surprised. Pepper raised an eye brow and nodded, "Ya Tony…." She said with a small laugh. What Tony did next shocked the redhead; he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Pepper gasped and he let her go afraid he hurt her. "Sorry!" Tony said quickly. Pepper smiled "It's ok…are you sure your ok?" she asked concerned, "Ya. Ya I-it's you're awake!" Tony said happily.

"Ya…I woke up last night." Pepper said wandering back over to her hospital bed. Tony walked into the room and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Pepper nodded sitting on the bed and started to put her sneakers on. "Pepper you were stabbed and buried alive!" Tony said just wanting Pepper to sit down and relax. "I know…thanks for bringing it up." Pepper said sighing; she got up and walked over to where Tony sat. "But shouldn't you be relaxing?" Tony asked standing up, placing his hands on Pepper's shoulders. "Tony how long have I been asleep?" Pepper asked looking him straight in the eyes. Tony closed his eyes, "two months. Two terrible months." He said opening his eyes again to look at Pepper who smiled and rolled her eyes "I bet it wasn't that terrible Tony." She said crossing her arms. The young genius shook his head and pulled pepper closer to him. "Except it was…." He whispered.

A strange whistling noise made Tony and Pepper break apart, Tony looked at the window and his eyes widened, he grabbed Pepper around the waist tackling her yelling "RPG!" The room suddenly exploded inward covering Pepper and Tony with debris.

…

Her ears were ringing and she felt a heavy weight on top of her, "T-Tony! *cough* Tony! *cough*" she shouted taking dust into her lungs. Pepper tried to move, but she was pinned down by something she couldn't see, "Pepper!" someone shouted above her. "Tony!" Pepper shouted trying to move with no success. The weight on her slowly started to lift as Tony dug her out. She heard two people arguing but she couldn't understand what they were saying. A hand came into her view but it wasn't Tony's. The hand was gloved and it held a wet white cloth, Pepper screamed but it didn't matter, it still covered her mouth making her quickly pass out.

…

Tony coughed and opened his eyes, debris were everywhere. "Pep! *cough* Pep!" he shouted struggling to get up. A sharp pain in his arm made him gasp. "T-Tony! *cough* Tony!" Pepper's muffled voice came from under a pile of wall and other debris. "Pepper!" Tony shouted completely forgetting about his arm and started to dig her out. "Hello Stark." A voice said behind him. Tony whipped around to face a man, "Who are you!?" he asked furiously. The man laughed "I thought you would recognize me….although it was many years ago…perhaps you forgot…" he said kicking hospital equipment out of his way. Tony's eyes widened "Dr. Kryer…" he gasped and Kryer laughed and nodded. "You're the one who got me fired! You ruined my life! SO I'M GOING TO RUIN YOURS!" he shouted and grabbed Tony by his injured arm, this made Tony cry out in pain. "Tony!" Pepper shouts were muffled but still heard.

"Oh it sounds like your dear Pepper has lived!" Kryer said happily, he walked forward toward her voice and finished digging her out. Kryer then took a piece of cloth from his pocket that had a chemical on it. He went to move his hand down over Pepper's mouth but was stopped by Tony. Tony grabbed Kryers arm, spun him around and punched him square in the face. "Leave. Her. Alone." He said angrily. Kryer laughed and pulled out a gun "I'm going to make you watch as I slowly and painfully torture her." He said and shot Tony in the side. Kryer then turned back around and placed the cloth over Pepper's mouth ignoring her screams.

**(A/N hey two updates in one day! Awesome! soooo I hope that made everything interesting….Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony groaned and opened his eyes, he looked around and that's when he saw her. Pepper was standing on her tiptoes; her arms were chained high above her head making her shirt lift ever so slightly. Her head was rolled to the side and she was unconscious. "Pepper…." Tony whispered and tried to move closer but he just noticed that he was tied to a chair. A door opened and Dr. Kryer walked into the room smoking a cigarette. "Aww Tony you're awake! I wanted to show you something I created!" he said and pulled out a vial with red liquid inside, he then pulled out a syringe. "This vial contains a liquid that will intensify pain 10 fold." He said poking the end of the syringe into the vial and sucked the liquid into it. "So when I do this-"he stuck the needle into Pepper's arm and tossed the vial aside. Pepper woke up with a small cry of pain. "Pepper!" Tony shouted his eyes wide; he struggled in the chair even though he knew it was no use. "Hmmm now let's test what happens when I do this!" Kryer said and he took his cigarette and stuck the burning end on Pepper's arm.

Pepper screamed out, she started to shake and she glared at Kryer who just smiled. Kryer walked over to a table and picked up a few tools examining them carefully before choosing an iron rod. He went over to a stove and put the rod in the flames. Pepper's eyes widened and she tried to slow her breathing. Tony slashed around shouting things at Kryer that would make a Sailor blush, "Don't you dare! I SWEAR KRYER IF YOU TOUCH HER ONE MORE TIME! . !" he shouted trying his hardest to get out of his bonds. Pepper had a look of surprise on her face; Kryer put an oven mitt on his hand and picked up the now white hot iron rod.

"Pepper! Listen to me! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Tony said tears flowing from his eyes; Pepper's heart broke right then and there. She had never seen Tony cry before_, I must not scream….I can't. It will hurt him even more…_she thought and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain. Kryer stepped toward Pepper enjoying the tears coming from the boy tied to the chair. He swung the iron rod at Pepper's stomach; the white hot rod burned through her cloths and burned her skin. Pepper tossed her head back and clenched her teeth together, tears made their way through her closed eyes and down her cheeks. "Come on girl scream!" Kryer shouted angrily, "Screw you!" Pepper growled through the pain. Tony started to struggle to get of his bonds again. Kryer took the rod and tossed it aside, "Hmmmm seems like you're hiding your pain." He said walking over to his table of tools again.

Tony felt his wrists being cut from the rope tying him to the chair he was in. he winced as he moved his wrists. A terrible pained scream filled the room making Tony's head snap up. Pepper was crying, He wasn't paying attention. Pepper was being severely beaten; something was being shoved underneath her finger nails. Tony got so angry that Pepper was getting hurt "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Kryer turned around; he had a smile on his face "Oh Tony. Tony. Tony. Do you want to join the fun?" he asked wickedly. "Just get away from her." Tony said growling. Kryer laughed and looked back at Pepper "I'm afraid that we're going to have to pause for now my dear…but later we'll have more fun…." He hissed as he stroked Pepper's stab wound.

That did for Tony he broke free of his bonds and grabbed the Iron rod from the floor. Before Kryer could reacted Tony hit him in the legs making him collapse, Kryer started to get up but Tony swung again and hit him in the throat. Kryer gurgled and collapsed once more. "T-tony…." Pepper murmured her eyes closing, Tony dropped the rod and ran over to her "Pep…you're going to be ok….just hold on…stay awake." He said desperately as he picked the lock on the shackles that were holding her up. After a moment the shackles opened with a click. Pepper began to fall but Tony gently caught her and held her up.

Pepper moved in and out of consciousness, for now all she could understand was the fact she was moving and Tony muttering to her. It felt like mere minutes before she heard more voices "She's going to be fine. All she needs is rest, and absolutely no stress!" someone said. She heard more but at the same time she couldn't understand because she was slipping under again.

Howard arrived at the hospital as soon as he heard. He walked through the emergency doors and wasn't shocked at what he saw, Tony stood in a hospital gown arguing with a doctor. "Come on! I have to see her! I need to see how she's doing!" Tony said loudly, the doctor sighed "She's going to be fine. All she needs is rest, and absolutely no stress!" he said. Howard strode forward and put his hand on Tony's shoulder "Tony…relax, get some rest. Pepper will be fine. Let her heal." He said reassuringly. Tony grumbled but nodded and went into his room across the hall. The doctor sighed again "Love struck that boy…" he muttered and Howard laughed and nodded agreeing with him.

Tony lye in his hospital bed fidgety, his dad sat in a chair next to him, he looked rather amused. General Nick Fury walked into the room wearing his signature scowl, "hello Fury." Tony said casually. "Tony…We found Dr. Kryer. He was pronounced dead at the scene." Fury said carefully, Tony's eyes widened "I-I killed him?" he asked more himself than anyone else. Fury nodded "It was out of self defense, you also saved Miss Potts life." He said attempting to make the young genius feel better. Tony looked down at his hands and nodded, a female voice made him look up, excitement was in his eyes. Fury smiled and left with Howard following him.

Tony grabbed hold of the IV pole next to him and wheeled it toward Pepper's room; he knocked on the door lightly and waited for some sort of response. "Ya..?" came a small voice, Tony opened the door and peeked into the room. "Tony!" Pepper said happily, Tony smiled and walked further into the room. "Hey Pep…" he said sitting down carefully. "How are you feeling?" they asked at the same time, the two teens laughed. "You first." Pepper said with a small smile, Tony took a breath "Well you were tortured right in front of my eyes, then you almost died in my arms….I never want to experience that again!" he said shaking his head. Pepper frowned and took his hand in hers, "Well I'm alive now…" she said. Tony smiled and nodded, He leaned in and gave Pepper a chaste kiss. Completely shocked Pepper didn't speak; Tony chuckled and stood up taking his IV with him. "Get some rest Pepper…I'll be back later." He said as he left. Pepper blinked and stared after the boy she fell in love with. "Wow." She muttered, she jumped when the door opened. Tony stuck his head in "Oh Pep I almost forgot…I love you…oh and Ya I love you….and one more time….I love you….yup that about sums it up for right now! Sleep tight!" he said and shut the door with a snap. Pepper smiled and closed her eyes.

**(A/N Now I hope that was a good ending to this story….Please review! I also wanted to let you all know that my friend JoJo made an account on the site! Her username is Joanna1997 sooooo when she posts something it will be her first time! Please give a warm welcome because she's nervous!)**


End file.
